In a wireless network such as, for example, an ad-hoc network or the like (or other networks), traffic data of the network is sometimes captured and analyzed by using a capture device in order to analyze/check behavior of the network. A capture device collects data representing radio wave conditions of nodes in a network. When a network covers a large area or when a network includes areas blocked by buildings or the like, where radio wave conditions vary due to such blocking, a single capture device is not capable of capturing radio wave conditions of all nodes, and accordingly a plurality of capture devices are used for collecting data, and pieces of the captured data are integrated.
As a conventional technique, a “network analyzer” (packet analyzer) is known. According to an analyzer technique, pieces of data from a plurality of capture devices are integrated on the basis of times at which capturing of the plurality of pieces of captured data is performed (time stamps).
Also, as a conventional technique, a communication estimation system for estimating communications conducted between first and second opposite communication protocol execution units on the basis of newly designed first and second pieces of communication protocol information 1 and 2 is known that includes a time information generation unit configured to generate time information, first and second trace information storage units configured to add, to operation information, time information generated by the time information generation unit during an operation so as to sequentially accumulate the information when an internal or external operation is performed in each of the first and second communication protocol execution units, and a trace information integration unit configured to integrate, on a same time axis on the basis of the time information to which each piece of operation information has been added, both operation information groups accumulated by the first and second trace information storage units (Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, as a conventional technique, a processing device for analyzing network traces by using data packets transmitted through a network is known that includes a memory unit configured to store trace data generated from a data packet, a packet analysis unit configured to search trace data for a pair of packets attributed to a same session so as to generate a precedence relationship of nodes, a sequence data generation unit configured to use the pair of packet data and the precedence relationship data so as to generate sequence data for estimating a time difference of a unique time axis of each node and to store the generated data, and an algorithm engine unit configured to calculate an estimated value of a time difference by using the sequence data, and to store the value in the memory (Patent Document 2, for example).
Further, as a conventional technique, a packet data analysis program for causing a computer to analyze packet data is known that includes a packet data collection step of collecting packet data obtained at a plurality of positions in a network and collecting time stamps, which are times at which pieces of the packet data were obtained, a message information obtainment step of obtaining message information, which is message-related information, from the packet data collected by the packed data collection step, and a time stamp correction step of correcting a difference in the time stamps based on positions on the basis of the message information obtained by the message information obtainment step (Patent Document 3, for example).
Further, as a conventional technique, a configuration is known that includes a compression determination unit configured to determine whether or not a plurality of packets are in a particular situation of a protocol sequence so as to determine that a plurality of packets in a particular situation can be compressed, and a protocol sequence display unit configured to generate output data that outputs an exchange of the plurality of packets that can be compressed (Patent Document 4, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-244605
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-27252
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-166453
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-264609